1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for editing a document.
2. Related Art
As personal computers and color printers become increasingly popular, users may easily edit or create documents which are presented in multiple colors. However, it is difficult for people having no expertise to choose a combination of colors which readers perceive as beautiful. A technique described in JP-A-2006-092184 is known as a technique for use by such people for performing automatic coloration. JP-A-2006-092184 discloses plural coloration tables storing coloration patterns. From the plural coloration tables, a coloration table including a color which has the smallest color difference to a representative color of a colored object is selected.